Bestfriend
by eunhae1504
Summary: Donghae akan kembali ke Seoul dengan tujuan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sahabatnya, Lee HyukJae. [HaeHyuk]


Bestfriend's Crush

Cast :

Lee HyukJae / Eunhyuk

Lee Donghae

Genre :

Romance— _Just romance_

WARNING!

BoyxBoy.

Don't Like Don't Read. No copying without my permission.

08.00 PM KTS

Eunhyuk menghepaskan tubuh ringannya ke sofa. Sesekali ia menghela napas pelan. Tangannya menarik resleting tasnya tersebut. Oh Tuhan, mengapa PR banyak sekali? Batin Eunhyuk nelangsa. Dirinya benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa Guru-guru disekolahnya begitu kejam?

Ia membuka halaman pertama yang berhasil membuat matanya melebar seperti ingin keluar dari tempat semestinya-

 _THE FUCK?_

Soal macam apa ini?

Tolong ingatkan Eunhyuk untuk tidak menyumpah-serapahi Seosangnim botak yang mengabdikan dirinya sebagai Guru Bahasa Inggris tersebut- Ehm. Ok, Eunhyuk akui dirinya memang tidak terlalu-coret-pintar berbahasa Inggris. Tapi, kenapa kata-kata ini sangat sulit untuk dipahami, huh?

"Apa iya, aku harus mencari kamus itu?" lirih Eunhyuk pelan. Matanya sibuk mengamati sudut-sudut Apartementnya—dengan harapan akan menemukan benda yang ia butuhkan.

Kalian tidak tahu betapa kotor dan berantakannya kamar si anak berandalan—dan juga manis tersebut—Eunhyuk sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ia manis. _And there you go_ — Barang dimana-mana. Sprei tidak pada tempat semestinya—dan banyak lagi yang Eunhyuk pikir tidak akan bisa di deskripsikan dalam banyak kata.

Ia menggaruk tengkuknya frustasi. Mengapa barang yang tidak ia perlukan biasanya muncul, dan barang yang tidak ia perlukan malah pergi entah kemana? Sungguh ini menyusahkanku! Batin Eunhyuk menyedihkan

Tangannya merogoh sakunya pelan, mungkin masih ada beberapa lembar won sisa berbelanja kemarin, Eunhyuk mencoba merogoh sesuatu—matanya berbinar saat dirasakannya tangannya menyentuh kertas—yang diyakini Eunhyuk sebagai uang.

Saat pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya dan bersiap untuk berteriak mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan yang Maha Esa—ia tersadar..

Bahwa kertas yang dipegangnya bukanlah uang.

Melainkan—

Sebuah... surat?

Eh?

Segera dibukanya surat tersebut—berharap, mungkin Dewi Fortuna sedang berada dipihaknya. Isinya bisa saja memenangkan undian hadiah, atau apa gitu? Bias saja, kan?

 **Untuk: Lee HyukJae**

 **Hyuk, aku akan kembali ke Seoul besok. Surat ini aku kirim kepada Ryeowook dan aku minta ia menyelipkan ini di bukumu. Aku sudah lupa dengan alamat rumahmu—dan aku juga dengar dari temanmu itu bahwa kau sudah pindah ke apartement baru, kan? Lagipula aku berpikir, kau tidak akan mau membaca—bahkan menerima surat dariku nantinya.**

 **Dari:**

 **Your Lovely Bestfriend,**

 **Lee Donghae.**

Uh sial! Kenapa Lee-Fucking-Donghae ini kembali lagi?! Sudah cukup ia ditinggal selama 5 bulan tanpa komunikasi sama sekali. Tidak ada menanyakan kabar atau apapun. Jika Donghae benar-benar kembali, tolong beritahu Eunhyuk untuk menendang bokongnya atau sekedar menjambak rambutnya hingga botak.

 _I wanna love you~ I cant live without you~_

Dering ponsel Eunhyuk bergetar. Reflex Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara yang telah membangkitkannya dari lamunan kejam Eunhyuk tentang Donghae. Segera diraih ponsel tersebut dengan kakinya—

—karena jarak kaki Eunhyuk dengan ponselnya tidaklah jauh _but basically_ Eunhyuk memang malas—seperti hari-hari biasanya—untuk mengangkat tubuhnya yang ringan tersebut.

 _ **Lee Donghae**_

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya. _What the heck_? Kenapa malam ini penuh dengan kejutan dari sosok yang ia rindukan selama ini? Apa Donghae berniat untuk membuat Eunhyuk mati duduk sekarang juga?

 **END of Prolog  
**

Author's Note

Well, this is my first fanfiction that has been made by me. Aku berharap semua suka sama FF ku ini~ I know this is the shortest fanfiction that you have never read kkk~ I don't know why I have posted this fanfiction—ff ini emang belum layak but at least I got my bravery to post my own story (even it doesn't suit of being called a 'story')

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca and, would you mind to give me a review? /smiles widely. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan untukku! Tapi tolong jangan pake kata-kata kasar ya karena aku nggak suka dikasarin (ok I know all humans don't want to be treated badly)


End file.
